


Virus and real identity

by Shane20



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane20/pseuds/Shane20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstreet boys with world war z and stargate sg1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virus and real identity

Brian and Kevin were installed in their tour bus and Brian watched the latest information about the Z virus that he regularly sent his grandfather. Brian had never told anyone about his true identity.

"What are you looking at baby brother?" Ask Kevin at his raising his eyes from his book. "Nothing really important", answered Brian. "You seem worried", said Kevin with his soft voice. "It's nothing", said Brian with his little voice. "You know you can tell me everything baby duck", add Kevin with a reassuringly voice. Brian close his beautiful blue eyes for a moment. Kevin put a bookmark in his book, close it, place it next to him and went to his younger brother.

Brian handed his laptop to his big brother who took it. Kevin ran the paper with his eyes and ask: "Is this a joke?" Brian shook his head no and replied: "No and there are many more" Kevin stared at him blankly.

"I'm not the person you think I am", said Brian. "How?" Ask Kevin. "You have to promise me not to tell anyone about what I tell you because it is for my safety", add Brian. "You know you can trust me little brother", said Kevin softly.

"I do not call me Brian Thomas Littrell, but Matthew Gabriel Hammond", begin Brian. Kevin watched him in amazement. "I was adopted by the Hammond family when I was five years old", explained Brian. Kevin take the information that Brian had given him.

At that time, Brian feel his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, opened it and look at the message he had received. "Code red, immediate evacuation, go to the meeting point", read Brian that his face goes white. "What's happening baby wolf?" Ask Kevin anxiously. Brian did not answer, but he goes to give new instructions to the bus driver.

Kevin took Brian cell phone and read the message. Brian returns quickly and saw Kevin with his cell phone in his hands. Kevin look up at him and ask: "Are we gonna warn the others?" "Yes and if you could do if you please", replied Brian who taking his cell phone from Kevin. "No problem, I do it immediately", add Kevin.

Brian replied to the message to find out how long they had and he replaced his cell phone in his pocket. He knew he live his last moments on earth, because his grandfather had told him that when he was receiving the message, he should go to the meeting point as soon as possible and a military transport would be there to pick him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Brian has not seen a case on the road, he went to press a button and weapons appeared on the wall. "What are you doing with all this?" Ask Kevin in shock. "It's for our safety! The message is from my grandfather, because the Z virus is now out of control and the only way to kill them is to shoot people in the head", explained Brian. Kevin nodded his head in understanding.

Brian plugged his cell phone to send a message to his grandfather to find out where is the meeting point. "If the others answered?" Ask Brian to his big brother. "Yes! Where is the meeting point?" Answered Kevin. "I do not know yet, I expect soon the answer of my grandfather", said Brian. "It's been a long time since you have all the weapons?" Ask Kevin. "A little over a year", answered Brian.

At this time, the cell phone began to ring and Brian quickly answered to his grandfather who gave him the meeting point. Kevin looks lovingly at Brian. Brian hung up a few minutes later and turned to his older brother. "Where is the meeting point?" Ask Kevin with his soft voice. "On a farm about an hour from where we are now", answered Brian. "Are you okay little brother?" Ask Kevin tenderly. "Yes", replied Brian with his small voice. Kevin pulled him gently in his arms and Brian leaned against his big brother.

"I am afraid", whispered Brian. "You are afraid of what baby duck?" Ask Kevin. "If we catch the virus and we die", answered Brian. "Tell me about this virus", said Kevin with a reassuring voice. "This is the virus of Solanum, my grandfather did not know where its coming, but people who have the virus suffer, they die in agony and they turn into a zombie", explained Brian. "In zombie you are sure of that?" Ask Kevin. "Yes", replied Brian. "How quickly they turn into a zombie?" Ask Kevin. "Very soon, this is what the message of my grandfather explained", replied Brian. "Then we will not stop along the way under any circumstances", add Kevin. Brian shook his head positively and Kevin sent the information to the others.

The most the bus advanced on the road, Brian saw more zombies on the road and Kevin tried to calm his younger brother who sobbing with terror.

An hour later, their tour bus arrive at the meeting point. Two large military transport with a battalion of soldiers who were waiting for them. "Wait before you leave the bus", add Kevin. "Why?" Ask Brian. "We have to choose what we take with us, because we're going to abandon our bus", answered Kevin. "You're right", said Brian who look around him.

Kevin went to get their two suitcases. Brian went to get his medicine in the bathroom and put them in a small bag. Kevin gave him his suitcase and Brian began to fill it.

A few minutes later the others arrive. Brian left the bus with his bag and suitcase. A soldier approached Brian. "Uncle Jack what are you doing here? Where is my grandfather?" Ask Brian. "Hi Matthew, your grandfather send me to look for you because our spacecraft is already near the base", answered Jack. "The zombies have already reached the house?" Ask Brian. "Yes, but they have not yet passed the first defensive perimeter. We will destroy the base as soon as everyone has been evacuated", answered his uncle.

The others three did not understand at all what Brian was talking while Kevin knew some things. "We can go before the zombies locate us", said Jack. "Yes, I want you to meet my big brother Kevin and others members of the group: AJ, Howie and Nick", add Brian. "Nice to meet you all", said Jack. "Guys, I owe you the truth, only Kevin knows some things and soon we will be safe and I'll tell you everything", promise Brian.

They climbed quickly in the military vehicle, Jack closed the door before returning to his post. "Put the headphones on your ears if you do not want to get crazy when you hear the moans of the zombies", orders Jack. Brian did it quickly followed by the others.

"Do you have a blanket?" Ask Kevin to Jack. "Yes, of course", replied Jack motioned to a soldier to give a blanket to Kevin. The soldier pulled out a military blanket and gave it to Kevin.

Kevin took it and gently wrapped Brian to keep him warm. "Thanks", said Brian with his little voice. Kevin have problem to hear him, because he knew the voice of his little brother broke when he was anxious or stress. "You are welcome", said Kevin gently. Brian gave him a bright smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After a two hours of driving, they arrive at a military base where the helicopters were waiting for them. The military escort took out first of the military vehicle to protect them. "You stay between the soldiers", orders Jack. "Yes uncle Jack", add Brian.

They left the military vehicle surrounded by the soldiers. When they were in the helicopters, they took off to Cheyenne Mountain to reach the spacecraft with the Stargate. Brian look at the cities that the helicopters pass and the panic and took him.

Kevin followed the eyes of his little brother. "Close your eyes baby duck", add Kevin. Brian focused on the voice of his big brother and close his eyes. "What's happening?" Ask Howie. "I'll tell you when we will be safe", answered Brian without opening his eyes. "You do not have to tell them Matthew", said his uncle.

Brian open his eyes and look at his uncle. "I'm tired of lying about me and they have the right to know", said Brian. Jack groaned and said: "You must first talk to your grandfather" "I know", add Brian. Kevin look at Jack and refrain from saying what he thought.

The others helicopters were place in formation around them. "We are in danger?" Ask Brian. "Not at all, everything will be fine", answered Kevin with a reassuring voice. Jack did not want his nephew saw what was happening on the ground. "Great zombies!" Exclaimed AJ. "Shut your mouth AJ, do not see that Brian panic", said Kevin who tried to calm his little brother. Brian sobbed and clung to Kevin for his big brother to take care of him. Kevin tenderly rock Brian and hummed a lullaby.

Brian begin to calm down slowly, but it remained in Kevin's arms. "How long until we get there uncle Jack?" Ask Brian. "In an hour if all goes well", answered his uncle. "I would not sleep until we arrive", said Brian.

Meanwhile at Cheyenne Mountain the evacuation was done quickly to send the staff and their families on the alpha site. General Hammond was eager to see his grandson arrive and he watch the movement of the helicopters on the radar screens, as well as the zombies.

"Sir, we need you to evacuate to the alpha site", said his assistant. "No, I stay there as long as my grandson will not be here", said General Hammond. "This is your daughter who send me to pick you up", add his assistant. "Tell my daughter that I stay here as his son will not be here", add the General. His assistant nods his head and quickly left.

Brian feel AJ's eyes on him. "What's going on Jay?" Ask Brian without opening his eyes. "I'm surprise that you let Kevin treat you like that", answered AJ. "How?" Ask Brian. "Like a baby", answered AJ. "My big brother was there during the whole time of my medical treatment for my voice when I cry out in pain. When he treats me like a baby, I feel safe and loved, then he can do whereever he wants", explained Brian. "I'll be there as long as you need me", add Kevin tenderly.

At this time, a message was heard in the helicopter. "Take altitude, because the zombies are trying to jump on the helicopter", said a voice. Brian suddenly opened his eyes. "I do not want to die", Brian sobbed. "The helicopter is gaining altitude and it will be alright", said Jack to his nephew. "Calm down Brian, the more you panic, the more your heart is working hard", said Kevin with his soft voice. Brian fell asleep completely exhausted a few minutes later.

"The zombies have past the first defensive perimeter", said one soldier. General Hammond look at his watch and ordered: "Enter into contact with our helicopters, I want to know how long they will be here" "Right away sir", add the soldier.

An hour later, Cheyenne Mountain appeared below them and the helicopters landed on the mountain. The group left the helicopter and the soldiers accompanied them to the meeting point. The transport rings carried them into the spaceship. They were blown away by the huge ship in which they were.

"Tell to the general Hammond that his grandson is on board", said one soldier. Someone immediately rushed to get the General. Kevin have Brian asleep in his arms and his head was placed against his chest.

Footsteps were heard and a man with two women arrived quickly. "You must be the Brian's grandfather?" Ask Kevin. "Yes and you are?" Answered General Hammond. "I'm his big brother Kevin", said Kevin. Brian woke up at that time.

"Big Brother", whispered Brian. "Hi baby koala", add Kevin tenderly. "Where are we?" Ask Brian with his little voice. "In the spacecraft", answered his grandfather. Brian turned his head and exclaimed: "Grandpa!" Kevin gently put Brian on the ground and Brian went into the arms of his grandfather who gave him a big hug.

"Us", said two happy voices. Brian turned his head and his smile widened. "Keyla! Tessa!" Brian shouted with a bright smile. He found himself in the arms of his two olders sisters, with a breathe of well-being.

After a few minutes, Brian left the arms of his two sisters and turned to the guys. "This is my grandfather General George Hammond and my two olders sisters Keyla and Tessa", add Brian. "Nice to meet you all", said the fellas. "Grandfather, I need to talk to you", said Brian. "Of course Matthew", said his grandfather. "You want me to come with you little wolf?" Ask Kevin tenderly. "Yes", answered Brian.

"What do we do now?" Ask AJ. "Grandpa can give you a room while I talk with my grandfather", answered Brian. General Hammond asked a soldier to lead the guys in a room. Thereafter, he went with his grandson.


	4. Chapter 4

"Does anyone know what happens?" Ask Howie. "Brian told me some things, but I do not know everything", answered Kevin. "Tell us what you know", said Nick. "Brian has been adopted by the Hammond family when he was five years old, but he never told me that before. In many months now, he receives information about a virus that is now out of control", explain Kevin. "I have more information", said AJ. Kevin, Howie and Nick look at him. "Speak!" Said Kevin.

"I noticed a few months ago, two guys follow Brian wherever he goes", add AJ. "You never thought to tell me that or tell to Brian's bodyguards?" Ask Kevin. "I thought you knew because the bodyguards did nothing", answered AJ. Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath to keep from screaming.

"If we were going to explore?" Nick suggested. "We should wait for Brian's return", said Howie. "Why? He has is family with him, he will no longer need us", ask Nick. "I do not understand why you're so angry against Brian", answered Kevin. "He lied to us since we know him and do you not react?" Exclaimed Nick. "I'm his big brother and I had to forgive myself for having abandoned him for seven years and I respect his right to have secrets", explained Kevin.

"We have not been very present for him and we continue to push despite his voice problems", said AJ. "We should encourage him to talk to us, when he is closed upon him instead of pushing him out, we were not very good friends", add Howie. Nick left the room and slamming the door.

"You are worried about Brian?" Ask Howie. "Yes, because he has suffered enough like this", answered Kevin. "What are we doing with Nick?" Ask AJ. "Let him calm down, he will not go to far", answered Kevin.

Nick walked in the corridors of the spacecraft. "Hey there! You have nothing to do here!" Exclaimed a voice behind him. Nick turned to see who was talking to him. He fell face to face with a woman in uniform. "Who are you?" Ask the woman. "Nick Carter", answered Nick. "What are you doing aboard this spacecraft?" Ask the soldier. "I am with Brian Littrell", answered Nick. "Oh! Matthew", said Samantha smiling.

"You know him?" Ask Nick. "Of course! I'm his aunt Samantha", answered Samantha smiling. "Why no one has talked about his adoptive family?" Ask Nick. "Because what we do here is classified top secret", answered Samantha. Nick growled in anger. "If you are a true friend, you must respect that he keeps his private life with all his secrets", add Samantha. "I have the right to be angry against him!" Said Nick. "Then I'll show you what happen to you if my nephew would not lead you here", add Samantha.

She led him to a screen and showed him what was happening to people infected with the Z virus and what was happening on earth. Nick's face turn white and he understood what she meant to explain to him. "This is what happen to you if Matthew did not have brought you here", said Samantha. Nick nodded his head in understanding and he want to vomit.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you have to tell me?" Ask General Hammond. "I want to tell about me to all my friends", answered Matthew. "You know it's confidential", said his grandfather. "I know, but I'm tired of lying about myself and pretend that everything was fine", explained Brian. "You think they would be able to keep the secret about what we are doing here?" Ask his grandfather. "Of course!" Replied Brian. His grandfather smiled fondly at his grandson.

"Now you have time for us", said Tessa to his little brother. Brian turned to his two olders sisters. "Yes and I miss you both", said Brian smiling. "We too Matthew", said Keyla with her soft voice. Brian is bond in the arms of his two olders sisters. Keyla and Tessa rock their younger brother and transmitted him their love. Brian sighed wellness and closed his beautiful blue eyes.

"You need rest little brother", add Tessa softly. "I know", whispered Brian. Keyla placed a soft kiss on the forehead of his younger brother. Brian would not move from where he was, but he knew he could not sleep now. "Sleep Matthew", said Tessa. "I cannot sleep now because I promised to the others to tell them the truth", add Brian. "All this can wait until later", add Keyla.

"Grandpa can take care of that", said Tessa. "Okay", whispered Brian with his little voice. Tessa and Keyla lead him into a room and put him to bed. "Sleep well Matthew, everything will be fine now", said Keyla with a reassuringly voice. Brian fell asleep completely exhausted. Tessa covered him with blankets and Keyla shut the lights.

General Hammond went to meet the four guys. "Can I have your attention please? I'll answer your questions", ask General Hammond. "Where is Brian?" Ask Kevin. "With his sisters, he is safe", answered General Hammond.

"What can you tell us?" Ask Howie. "My daughter Elizabeth adopt Matthew when he was five years old. Thereafter, his identity has been changed because I work in a top secret program and it's because of this program that you are here now", answered General Hammond. Kevin nods his head in understanding.

"Can we walk around the spacecraft?" Ask Nick. "Yes and you can even help us if you want", answered General Hammond. "Great!" Exclaimed Nick smiling. "If you have any further questions do not hesitate to ask", said General Hammond.

Brian awoke several hours later, he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Hi sweetie", said a voice beside him. Brian turned his head, grinned and exclaimed: "Mom!" His mother smiled softly and opened his arms. Brian threw himself into the arms of his mother and she hugged her son gently against her.

"I thought I would never see you again", said Brian in a whisper. "I'm here now my baby", said his mother with a reassuringly voice. Brian relax in the arms of his mother and sighed wellness. "Are you hungry?" Ask his mother gently. "Yes I am very hungry", answered Brian. "Let's go to eat then", add his mother gently. Brian shook his head positively and smiling happily.


End file.
